


Losing Grip

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You can say what you want, Hikaru, but we both know it doesn’t change anything. Kota belongs to me, and it doesn’t matter what you may think of me, it doesn’t matter what you say to me or what I do, he loves me. And it kills you, doesn’t it?”





	Losing Grip

When Hikaru got in, he had some sort of nasty feeling.

He knew something was going to go wrong.

He knew nothing good would've come from Kei being at his apartment, not with that sugared smile the other had on his face.

They were sitting in the living room, in front of each other.

Inoo sipped the coffee the younger had given him, smiling, without actually saying what he wanted from him.

And it didn’t take Hikaru long to grow tired of that silence.

“So, Kei-chan... why did you come here?” he asked, his eyebrow raised.

The other shrugged, putting the mug down on the coffee table.

“I was getting bored at home. Kota’s in Yokohama to visit his family, and I didn’t know what to do.” he replied, getting up and going closer to him.

Once in front of the couch where the younger was sitting, Inoo leant over and straddled him, never tearing his eyes off of him.

Hikaru held his breath, biting down on his lip.

“Yeah, I suppose this is your way of killing time, isn’t it?” he said, ironical, trying not to cave to the other’s attentions.

Inoo shook his head, smiling and brushing his tongue over his throat.

“Do you know a better one, Hikka?” he whispered in his ear, not missing the light shiver the other had.

“Kota wouldn’t be happy about it, I reckon.” the younger said, his voice more unsteady, while he felt his body starting to react to Kei.

And the latter didn’t waste a moment; he brought his hands to his hips, under his shirt, taking it off.

He started kissing his chest, licking over his nipples, while his hand sneaked under his sweatpants and briefs, seeking a direct contact with his cock.

“You should be ashamed, Hikka... you’re hard already.” he mocked him, smiling, then kissed his lips to prevent him from replying, teasing him with his tongue.

Hikaru closed his eyes, rolling his head to meet the kiss and letting go to Kei’s touch.

He felt him wrap his hand around him and stroke up, his fingers brushing the veins along the shaft, his thumb ghosting over the tip, already damp.

Yaotome clawed the armrest, trying to hold back a moan and any show of appreciation, but the elder wasn’t making it easy on him.

He didn’t want to make him come; just tease him, so that he would've begged him to go on, showing him he needed it.

And Hikaru was dead set in not giving him that.

Still moving his hand on him, Kei looked him straight in the eyes, a lascivious smile on his face.

“You like it, don’t you Hikka?” he asked, lewd, enticingly biting on his lip. “I know you’re not used to it. Usually...” he panted slightly, leaning over him. “Usually the hand’s yours and you think about my man, right?”

Hikaru made a spiteful sound, pushing his hips up to let him touch more of him.

He wasn’t bothered by his words. They both know how things worked, and there was no need to pretend otherwise.

“Exactly. And from what I remember, Kota ain’t so bad at it either, is he?” he teased him, feeling Kei’s fingers tightening around his cock, nervous.

But he recovered straight away; he shook his head, smiling.

“Don’t think you’re getting to me by mentioning the one and only time Ko’s allowed you to sleep with him, Hikka. It’s been ages ago, right? I bet he’s completely forgotten about it.” he moved his hand faster, while the younger’s breath quickened as well. “After all, I’m a good reason to forget, am I not?”

Hikaru looked at him spitefully.

“Of course. Having a nice cockslut as a boyfriend seems to be a reason good enough, Kei.” he replied, vehemently.

If he had hoped to offend him in any way, he had miserably failed.

Inoo laughed, low, still focused on him.

“Don’t be so exaggerated, Hikaru... let’s just say I have fun in unconventional ways, right?” he said, still smiling. “So, was Kota’s last photo shoot nice? Did he look good in those pictures? Did it turn you on to look at him? Did you touch yourself thinking about him?” he added, hissing in his ear, while the other was now panting heavily, close to his orgasm.

He came a few moments later, under Kei’s triumphing stare, and the elder quick let his hand slip out of his pants, bringing it to his mouth and lasciviously licking away Hikaru’s cum.

“Gochisousama deshita, Hikka.” he said, chuckling.

The younger allowed himself a few seconds to recover from the orgasm, before jumping up and push Kei with his back against the couch, straddling him.

“You’re just a whore, Kei. You’re just good for a nice fuck, and you don’t think you may ever hurt others, that you may hurt Kota. So don’t think that you’re better than me just because he fucks you, because he likes to say you’re his boyfriend, because we both know you don’t deserve him.” he hissed, his face deeply red, feeling his head spinning from the disgust he felt for the boy under him.

He didn’t know what kind of reaction he would've expected from him; but when he laughed, his irritation grew even more.

“You can say what you want, Hikaru, but we both know it doesn’t change anything. Kota belongs to me, and it doesn’t matter what you may think of me, it doesn’t matter what you say to me or what I do, he loves me. And it kills you, doesn’t it?” he asked, innocently.

And Hikaru didn’t hold back anymore.

He brought a hand to his throat, pressing on it, and he didn’t even feel the elder’s hands on him, his nails scratching him, trying to stop him.

He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to wound him. He wanted him to shut up.

And he wanted to have his revenge, because he had kept quiet for too long, for too many years he had seen him play with Kota, while the other didn’t seem to realize it and kept loving him as if he was the best man on earth.

“Let... let me speak.” the heard him mumble, using what little breath he had, and he seemed to get back to himself for a moment.

Without getting up from him, not giving him room to move, he loosened the grip on his throat, waiting for him to talk.

The elder brushed a hand on his neck, looking pained.

“What would you get by killing me, Hikaru? Kota wouldn’t be yours anyway, he would never forgive you for killing the man he loves.” he said, practical, then smiled. “So, whatever happens tonight, I still win. I do if I live, I do if I die. You’ve gotten your chance and I’ve taken it away from you. You won’t get a second one, Kota’s in love with me, and he will always be.” he added, confident.

Yaotome stared at him for a while, frowning.

“What does it mean?” he whispered, his eyes serious, his hands itching from the wish to be wrapped around that neck again.

Kei tilted his head a little, smiling.

Hikaru wanted to tear that smile off of his dace.

“When Ko and I first got together... it hasn’t been easy. He kept saying he wasn’t in love with me, that he loved someone else, and that he couldn’t imagine being with me...” he sighed theatrically, then went on. “But in the end I’ve convinced him. In the end he’s fallen for me, and it’s been like there was nothing left of his life before the moment I was in it.” he closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again his look almost scared Hikaru. “I’ve made him forget he’s ever been in love with you, Hikka.” he hissed.

The younger wished he could’ve not believed him, but he knew he wasn’t lying.

He felt close to a panic attack, but he tried to keep his cool.

He took a deep breath, looking at the boy under him like he would've looked at a cockroach.

“You’re revolting, Kei.” he whispered, his hands back to his throat.

“Maybe. And you can kill me if you want, Hikka. It doesn’t matter. I win.”

Hikaru held tight.

And tighter.

And tighter.

Kei didn’t fight it, not anymore.

He saw him close his eyes and stop moving, breathing.

He saw him die, but it didn’t bring him peace.

He was dead. Dead.

He had desired this for so long, and now that it had happened, now that Inoo Kei had disappeared from the face of the earth, Hikaru still felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

He had won.

He had died, and he had still won.

He had taken everything away from him, even the hope of feeling better, one day.

He had taken away his revenge, and he would've brought it with him to the grave.

Hikaru collapsed against his body, tired.

You can’t kill something that’s not destined to die.


End file.
